


너는맷

by aozksej



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozksej/pseuds/aozksej
Summary: 비오는 날 강아지를 주웠다





	1. Chapter 1

일요일 밤이었다. 토요일 아침부터 유통기한이 있는 웃음을 억지로 띠고 있던 직장인 모두가 입꼬리를 내리는 순간. 해리도 그들과 마찬가지로 다시 없을 우울한 표정을 한 채 주말 마지막으로 불행한 저녁을 먹기 위해 부엌으로 갔다. 마침 마주한 것은 텅빈 냉장고였다.

"젠장..."

욕을 씹으면서 문을 열고는 식료품점으로 향하려고 하니 마침 밖에서는 빗소리가 들렸다. 툴툴대며 우산을 챙겨 문을 열고 계단을 내려오자마자 본 것은 잔뜩 젖은 박스 하나였다. 도대체 누가 박스를 길에 버리는 거야? 결국 이 건물에서 이 거슬리는 쓰레기를 가장 먼저 치울 것은 자신일 걸 알아서 화가 뻗치고 원흉인 박스를 홧김에 발로 팍, 차버렸다.

깨갱!

"?"

이게 무슨 소리지? 순간 귀를 의심했다. 강아지 소리... 비가 쏟아지고 주위가 어두워서 제대로 보이지 않았지만 분명 박스 안에 뭔가가 있었다. 허겁지겁 박스로 다가가 내려다보니 어린 강아지가 빗물에 젖어 오들오들 떨고 있었다. 크기로 보아하니 다 자라지는 않았고 청소년 정도 된 듯했다. 해리와 눈이 마주치자마자 작게 낑낑거리는 것이 안쓰러웠다.

"어떡해..."

내가 강아지를 발로 찬 거야? 받아들이기 어려운 사실과 대비되는 귀여운 강아지의 모습에, 그의 손가락이 잠시 떨렸다.

"어떤 새끼가 버리고 간 거야."

거의 반은 울면서 무거운 박스를 입구로 옮기고, 어떻게 할지 한 10초 동안 생각했다. 일단은 데려가서 비를 피하게 해주고, 다른 사람에게 분양하는 것으로. 건물에 애완동물이 금지되지는 않았지만 해리의 집은 큰 개를 키울 정도로 크지 않아서, 건물에 사는 사람들은 동물을 키우지 않았다. 키우기 꽤 힘들다는 얘기였다. 그래도 이렇게 어린 애를 어떻게...

끼잉 낑

처음 만난 지 얼마나 됐다고 강아지는 자꾸 옆에서 낑낑거렸다. 그에게 달려들어 치대지는 않았지만 차라리 그렇게 하는 것이 덜 마음이 아플 듯했다. 해리가 살살 동그란 뒤통수를 쓰다듬고 박스를 들었다.

"아이고."

아직 다 자라지 않았는데도 꽤 무거웠다. 겨우 집이 있는 층까지 계단을 올라가 옮긴 후에 인터넷에서 찾아보니 한두 번 정도는 비누로 씻겨도 괜찮다고 했다. 먼지가 털사이에 많이 껴있고 비도 많이 맞아서 긴장하며 목욕을 시켰는데, 어린 강아지는 눈만 말똥말똥 뜨고 가만히 앉아 있었다. 해리가 그 초롱초롱한 눈에 대고 웃었다.

"착하다. 나는 해리야."

그러고는 괜히 강아지가 의젓한 탓에 자기소개까지 했다며 혼자 너털웃음을 지어버렸다. 털을 말릴 때도 지쳤는지 가만히 있어주는 바람에, 잠깐 이 아이를 키워볼까 생각도 하다가 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 안 될 말이었다. 당장 나 하나도 못 챙겨서 벅찬 판에... 그 갈색의 똘망한 눈을 애써 피하고 중얼거리며 잠에 빠져 들었다.

 

 

**

 

"그래서 강아지를 키우기로 했다고?"

아이제야의 말에 해리가 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 어깨를 으쓱 하며 자기 얘기가 아니라는 제스쳐까지 지어보였지만, 그 뒤로 알베르토가 달려들었다.

"뭐요? 강아지요? 무슨 종류예요?"

아침에 회사에 와서 해리가 대뜸 아이제야에게 강아지 사료를 묻자, 하나둘 화제에 관심을 가지기 시작했다. 질문을 할 때마다 '제가 키울 건 아닌데요,'를 붙였던 수고에도 불구하고, 이미 팀에는 해리가 강아지를 주웠고 키운다는 소문이 파다했다. 울며 겨자먹기로 내일 강아지 장난감도 갖다준다는 사람까지 생겨버렸다. 하긴 아무리 안 키운다고 다짐해도 자꾸 일을 할 때 강아지만 생각나긴 했다. 회사에 와서 검색해 보니 셰퍼드의 종이라고 했다. 셰퍼드... 크게 크는 종으로 알고있었는데, 역시 어제 앳된 얼굴에도 꽤 육중할 때부터 알아봤어야 했다. 정말 골치아프게 됐다.

"저는 이만 퇴근하겠습니다."

"그래. 강아지 사진 좀 찍어오고."

안 키운다니까. 그렇게 말하면서도 어제 껴안고 잤던 묵직한 털뭉치가 생각나서 절로 얼굴에 미소가 피어올랐다. 집에 도착해서는 싱글벙글 계단을 두 칸씩 뛰어 올라가기까지 했다. 빨리 보고싶다. 이름은 뭘로 지을까?  
설레는 마음으로 번호키를 누르고 문을 열자마자, 눈앞에 거대한 벽이 있었다.

"어?"

남자였다. 꽤 큰 편인 해리보다 한 뼘은 더 큰 남자가, 커다란 티셔츠 하나만 입고 맨발로 현관에 서서 해리를 내려다보고 있었다. 너무 놀라 문을 꽝 닫고 호수를 확인해봤다. 우리집이 맞는데. 다시 문을 열자 남자는 그대로 서있었다. 또 꽝, 문을 그 얼굴 앞에서 닫아버리고 112에 전화해야되나 싶던 차, 문 안에서 긁는 소리가 들렸다. 해리의 가슴이 덜컥 내려앉았다.

강아지!

혹시 남자가 강아지를 다치게 한 것은 아닐까, 오만 생각이 다 들었다. 눈에 벌써 글썽글썽 눈물까지 달고는 강아지를 다치게 했으면 너 죽고 나 죽는다, 를 외치며 문을 열었는데. 남자가 말했다.

"배고파, 해리."


	2. 너는맷 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 귀여운 강아지를 거부할 순 없잖아요

너는맷 2

 

"배고파, 해리."

"으아악!"

묵직한 목소리에 덜컥 겁을 집어먹은 해리가 혼비백산하여 외쳤다.

"살려주세요! 있는 건 다 드릴게요! 저랑 강아지만은!"

문을 열기 전에 들었던, 강아지를 다치게 한(아마도) 저 새끼를 조져버리겠다는 생각은 어느새 그의 넓은 어깨 너머로 사라져버린 모양이었다. 거의 울면서 그에게 부르짖다가, 그러면서도 그 커다란 남자를 몸으로 밀어버리려 낑낑대며 애를 썼다. 물론 남자는 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다.

"저기..."

맞댄 가슴과 어깨로 남자의 굵은 목소리가 울렸다. 왠지 멋쩍은 목소리에 고개를 올려보니, 남자가 이마를 긁적이고 있었다.

"내가 그 강아지인데."

 

 

 

**

 

"이, 이게 무슨 일이지."

"..."

자신이 생각한 것은 이게 아니었다. 분명 해리가 짜놓은 오늘 저녁의 계획은 조그만 강아지 사료를 사와서 그릇을 만들어 부어주고 강아지는 그것을 먹고, 자신은 흐뭇하게 바라보다가 이름을 지어주는 것이었는데.

"...감자 좋아해?"

"...응."

지금은 웬 말만한 성인 남자와 식탁을 사이에 두고 마주 앉아있었다. 이런 귀엽지 않고 매우 신사적인 상황은 자신의 예상과 거의 2억만 년 정도 떨어져 있었기 때문에, 해리는 마치 로봇 같은 움직임으로 삐걱거리며 스튜를 떠서 남자의 그릇에 담아주었다. 남자는 의외로 아주 맛있게 밥을 먹었고, 집주인에 요리를 해준 당사자인 해리가 오히려 긴장하여 물어보았다.

"...이제 배불러?"

"응. 고마워, 해리."

스튜를 입가에 조금 묻히고 웃는 모습은 영락없는 강아지였다. 그 얼굴을 보자 당황으로 굳어있던 해리도 저도 모르게 빙그레 웃음을 지어버렸다. 그리고 황급히 웃음을 감췄다.

"그, 그래서. 네가 수인이라는 거지?"

"응. 나는 셰퍼드 수인이야."

남자가 엄격한 얼굴로 다시 말했다. 그 말이 이해가 가질 않았다.

"그럼 박스에 있던 강아지는... 뭐야? 누가 버린 거 아니었어?"

"내가 박스를 물고 옮겨서 앉아있었어."

"뭐?!"

담담한 말에 해리의 머리가 띵해졌다. 어제부터 당황스러운 일의 연속이었다.

"왜, 왜? 왜 그런 건데?"

"으음. 내가 강아지가 아니면 날 줍지 않았을 거잖아."

무슨 그런 당연한 말을... 하는 표정으로 남자를 바라보던 해리는 잠시 그게 수인에게 실례가 되는 행동일 수도 있다는 것을 생각하고 얼굴을 갈무리했다. 제대로 다시 고쳐앉은 해리가 고개를 숙이고 은밀한 목소리로 물었다.

"그, 그럼. 너는 누군가 줍길 바랐던 거야?"

"응... 너무 추웠어."

잘생긴 얼굴에 찬 시무룩한 표정이 해리의 마음을 당겼다. 해리가 머리를 흔들어 그 동정심을 털어냈다.

"왜 추웠는데? 갈 데가 없어?"

"지금 당장은. 왜냐하면 동료들이랑 헤어졌거든."

"동료...? 동료를 찾는 거야? 그럼 오래 있을 건 아니지?"

"빨리 갔으면 좋겠어?"

자기도 모르게 안도하는 목소리로 물었던 걸까, 어깨를 추욱 늘어뜨린 남자의 말에 해리가 또 말을 더듬었다.

"그, 그건 아니고. 나도 지금 너무 당황스러워. 이해해줬으면 좋겠어."

"이해해. 친구들이랑 헤어진 지 좀 오래 돼서 너무 배고프고 힘들었어. 근데 어제 네가 씻겨주고 이름도 알려줘서..."

해리의 얼굴이 빨갛게 달아올랐다. 그러고 보니 어제 팬티 차림으로 이 사람을 구석구석 씻기면서 귀엽다고 노래를 부르고 혼잣말도 한 것이 생각난 것이다.

"그래서 너무 좋았어."

"그래..."

"눈물이 날 뻔했거든."

"..."

"날 쫓아낼까봐. 가능한 한 강아지 상태로 있고 싶었어. 근데 너무 배가 고파서 사람으로 변해버렸어..."

"미, 미안해..."

"물론 네가 나가라고 하면 어쩔 수 없다는 거 알아."

축 늘어진 넓은 어깨와 곱슬거리는 검은 머리칼이 해리에게 울먹거리는 듯했다. 그래서 저도 모르게

"그, 그럼. 있고 싶은 만큼 있어도 돼..."

라고 말해버린 것이었다. 그 말을 한 직후 해리는 하마터면 자신의 입을 때려버릴 뻔했다.

"고마워. 나 일 잘 해."

그런 마음도 잠시, 밝게 웃는 얼굴이 보이자마자 저도 모르게 마주 웃어버린 해리였다. 아무래도 강아지일 때의 귀여움은 인간의 형상일 때도 그대로인 모양인가 생각하며.


End file.
